User talk:Jäzzi/Archive 1
Hey I didn't know you like Fatal Frame ;) welcome to the Wiki by the way. [[User:White Flash|((((White Flash))))]] ~ Talk 02:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've liked it since around this time last year and am finally getting the games since I had the money to order a PS2, as well as the first three. – `''Jäzz x New Image Hey Jazzi, do you think we need a new image for the Blind Woman page?-- 00:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :It appears to be fine to me, of course, I'm not the best in the image department. – ''Jäzz '' 00:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Game How far are you in Fatal Frame? 00:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Not very far at all. Just fought my second ghost in the kimono room, and that was the 23 of december. I got distracted by Skyward Sword and Double Dash!! – ''Jäzz '' 00:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Eh, close enough, you think this video would be perfect for the Koji page? 05:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good! – ''Jäzz '' 05:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Great, also whenever you do get the chance to play Fatal Frame, try finding Tomoe's red tapes. According to the Zero Wiki, there's a girl talking in the background. It's true, though I really don't believe their info on what the girl is saying is correct. 05:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey Jazzi, I've uploaded three new images to replaced the ones that was copy from the Zero Wiki, what do you think? *Tomoe Hirasaka *Yuu Asou *Ryozo Munakata —White Flash'' 03:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Also, how good are you in making Monobook themes? —''White Flash'' 00:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The images look great! And I'm pretty good at making Monobook themes, and can do it when I get the time, which should be about a week. – Jäzz '' 00:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Web Browser Hey Jazzi, what Web Browser do you use? I'm using Mozilla Firefox and seeing the Main page, there's an add that's blocking some things. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- 18:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I use Firefox, with AdBlock Plus. I also use Monobook. – ''Jäzz '' 19:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Jazzi, also while I was at Youtube, I found this user named AntiCallofdutyGroup, it's someone trying to slander CallofDuty4, and on the comments they're trying to create an "Anti Bullet Francisco" and an "Anti Sulfur". Should I contact the Staff about this? -[[User:White Flash|White Flash'']]-(Talk)- 02:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I think they might know, but yeah, contact them. – ''Jäzz '' 08:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Hey Jazzi, do you have any free time to make a monobook theme for the Fatal Frame Wiki? 20:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also, did you hear that there's going to be a new Fatal Frame game? 04:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::One more thing, is the image on the Koji Ogata page alright? 01:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Active Hey, are you still active here by any chance? 03:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I can't make any promises, I've had a eventful past month. I'd like to be active, don't think it'll happen currently though. Jazzi 03:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand, I've been rather inactive due to school work. Hopefully though next week I should start getting back to editing, oh and congrats on getting Featured Wikian :D. 16:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you =) :::And since I have had Spirit Camera for a while, I was planning to come 'round when I play it more. (It's not all that good .-.) But I'm getting a lot of information on it from the game notes. Jazzi 18:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC)